


Non sono innamorato di lui!... Giusto?

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 3





	Non sono innamorato di lui!... Giusto?

Stava camminando per i corridoi del proprio albergo, le gare ormai erano alle porte, presto il campionato di Formula 1 avrebbe avuto inizio. Aveva avuto modo di rivedere tutti i suoi colleghi, si erano ritrovati in un bar per un aperitivo veloce e per salutarsi. No, non avevano tra loro un rapporto di grande amicizia, semplicemente sembrava carino farlo, stava parlando con Charles e Lando quando vede arrivare il pilota che, da un paio di giorni a questa parte, lo stava tormentando, Valtteri Bottas. Ok, il suo non era certo un tormentare tipo bullo, no, era stata una foto pubblicata dall'uomo un paio di giorni fa che lo stava facendo impazzire.

"Scusate il ritardo" si siede accanto a Lewis ignorando lo sguardo dell'olandese, ormai ci era abituato alla sua insufficienza, sapeva che il ragazzo, come probabilmente tanti altri colleghi, non lo reputava un pilota degno.

Stringe la mano sulla sua bevanda ignorando la rispostaccia che gli era salita alle labbra, ovviamente non aveva mai avuto interesse a parlare con lui, figurarsi a farci qualcosa di più, eppure adesso sentiva un calore fastidioso al basso ventre. Si era vestito proprio come in quella foto, la maglietta mostrava in maniera perfetta i suoi muscoli, da quando Valtteri si era tanto tonificato? Lo era sempre stato? Scuote appena la testa voltandosi verso il monegasco che lo stava guardando. "Che c'è?"

"Diccelo tu, io e Lando stiamo cercando di attirare la tua attenzione ma da quando è arrivato Val ti sei perso nei tuoi pensieri."

Lo guarda attentamente "e adesso sei anche arrossito Max, ci nascondi qualcosa?"

Li guarda alzandosi "Charles, Lando, io non vi nascondo proprio nulla" si avvia all'uscita.

Si alza raggiungendolo con il pilota inglese al suo fianco "ehy ma dove stai andando?"

"Affari miei, non ho più voglia di stare qui e adesso me ne vado, non avete motivo di seguirmi."

Incrocia lo sguardo col monegasco ma continuano a seguire l'amico "senti Max, hai avuto a che dire con Val? A noi puoi dirlo lo sai, non siamo certo così bastardi da andare a parlare in giro.

Sospira arrivando alla propria porta osservandoli, forse parlarne con loro poteva essere d'aiuto? Apre la porta e li invita ad entrare in camera sua sedendosi poi su una sedia stando di fronte a loro che erano seduti sul letto. Osserva gli amici che se ne stavano in silenzio, era chiaro che aspettassero lui cominciasse a parlare. "Allora, voi lo sapete, io non ho mai avuto peli sulla lingua, ho sempre detto quello che pensavo senza preoccuparmi di offendere nessuno."

"Si Max, questo lo sappiamo bene" si rilassa sul letto sostenendo, divertito lo sguardo del ragazzo.

"Grazie per la conferma Charles" li vede ridacchiare tra loro e scuote la testa decidendo di ignorarli e concentrandosi sul suo discorso. "Allora, come dicevo, ho sempre parlato apertamente con tutti, uno col quale mi sono mostrato più che onesto è stato proprio Valtteri" si passa una mano tra i capelli sospirando appena, era meglio non soffermarsi troppo sull'immagine di lui, scuote la testa tornando a concentrarsi su di loro. "Ho sempre detto che non era un vero pilota, che non fosse davvero una minaccia per nessuno pur avendo la macchina più veloce e..."

"E? Che altro gli hai detto? Insomma non mi sembra tu sia stato gentile fino a qua, quanto puoi aver fatto di peggio?"

Guarda Lando facendo spallucce "a volte mi lascio trasportare, lo sapete, così tra le varie cose gli ho detto come poteva avere una donna da scopare quando lui era la cagna di Lewis, gli ho detto quanto poco uomo fosse per me, l'ho preso in giro anche sul fatto che fosse la moglie a scopare lui, che bisognava essere dei disperati per voler andare con un tipo come lui."

Inarca un sopracciglio per poi inclinare appena la testa "bhe, tu non vai per il sottile, e questo lo sappiamo, ma cosa ti ha sconvolto di tuto questo? Insomma, Max... " Osserva i suoi occhi incrociare i propri, scatta in piedi, una rivelazione improvvisa "TI SEI INNAMORATO DI VALTTERI?"

Scatta in piedi a sua volta, tappandogli la bocca, come se questo gesto potesse cancellare le sue parole, come se pronunciarle ad alta voce potesse farle divenire reali. Sente il ragazzo cercare di liberarsi dalla presa ma inutilmente, alla fine lo lascia sentendosi completamente accaldato "no, no Charles, non è così, tu ti sbagli..."

Guarda i due in piedi e si massaggia un po' le gambe nervoso "bhe... Se anche fosse vero non c'è nulla di male, si insomma a parte il fatto che tu lo abbia maltrattato e che tu gli abbia dato il tormento di continuo."

Li guarda serio "io non sono innamorato di lui, sono stato chiaro?"

"Oh va bene e stai calmo" torna a sedersi accanto a Lando "che tu sia innamorato o meno mi sembra palese che hai una certa voglia di lui, puoi negarlo quanto vuoi" lo guarda sfidandolo a parlare per controbattere ma quando vede che non lo fa continua. "Come ha detto Lando non c'è nulla di male, tranne il tuo approccio a lui."

Torna a sedersi scuotendo la testa "sto impazzendo, mi sento davvero attratto da lui, io voglio farmelo ma...come posso ottenerlo? Non mi lascerà avvicinare e comunque non ho intenzione di andare da lui a parlare, sopratuto non di questo, dannazione."

"Ovviamente, bhe ma non credi che possa distrarti? Insomma come ti è presa la fissa per lui adesso? Certo è un po' cambiato, ma solo questo?"

"Ma che ne so ragazzi, non lo so ok? Io stavo girando per Instagram e l'ho visto, si è scattato una foto dove ha un fisico che ti fa impazzire. Era sera quando l'ho vista, quasi notte, eppure ho passato la notte a pensare alle sue mani, ho passato i giorni a pensare a lui, a come lo vorrei, a come potrebbe accadere..."

"E? Ne hai pensato qualcuno plausibile?"

"No, in tutte le mie fantasie finiva che lui mi sbatteva la porta in faccia."

Ride con l'inglese ignorando le occhiatacce dell'olandese "e menomale che erano le tue fantasie, se finiscono così male dove tu puoi scegliere..."

"Si si lo so, finirà anche peggio nella realtà."

Si asciuga gli occhi guardandolo con un sorriso dolce "dai Max, non fare così, lo sai che fino a che non ci provi non saprai mai come andrà a finire, come la teoria del gatto di Schrodinger."

"Che?"

"Lascia perdere" ridacchia "semplicemente non dare per scontato quella che potrebbe essere la reazione di Val, la gente può sorprenderti."

Si stava rigirando nel letto da ore, appena erano andati via aveva fatto una doccia e si era infilato a letto, aveva provato ad addormentarsi ma con scarso successo, davvero non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa? Si sentiva così patetico... 'Valtteri potrebbe sorprendermi? Io non credo proprio, so già come reagirà non c'è nulla da scoprire.' Si copre con le coperte fin sopra la testa cercando di rilassarsi, alla fine controlla l'ora, erano le tre del mattino. "No basta, cazzo, adesso vado da lui a fare l'esperimento di quel gatto di... Ma chi se lo ricorda, si insomma del gatto di cui parlava Lando." Esce dalla stanza dirigendosi a passo svelto verso quella di Valtteri, come sapeva dove fosse? Bhe una volta uscendo casualmente dalla sua stanza aveva visto Val entrare in quella tre stanze più accanto. Si ferma dinanzi alla porta e fa un lungo respiro rilassante prima di bussare. Cazzo, si sentiva davvero nervoso, che cosa aveva bussato a fare? Non sapeva cosa dire, stava per andarsene sperando di non averlo svegliato quando sente la porta aprirsi. Si volta verso di lui vedendo lo stupore sul suo volto prima di vederlo seccarsi.

"Che cosa vuoi? Hai sbagliato camera? Bhe non so quale sia la tua ma non è qui."

"No, io so dove si trova la mia stanza."

"Allora avai notato l'ora, vacci."

"Se sono qui è perché volevo parlarti, volevo dirti ch-"

"Cosa? Volevi dirmi che anche quest'anno sarò secondo? Vuoi dirmi che la squadra mi tiene solo perché sono un bravo cane? Vuoi dirmi che sono pietoso?"

Troppe, erano troppe le cose che gli stava vomitando addosso con rabbia "no, no io..." Stringe i pugni "IO VOGLIO FARE SESSO CON TE."

Sgrana gli occhi per poi scuotere la testa, si guarda attorno ma, fortunatamente, nessuno sembrava uscire dalle stanze "ma che diavolo dici? Vai a letto Max" chiude la porta sospirando.

Sospira chiudendo gli occhi poggiando la fronte alla porta, 'le persone ti sorprendono eh?' Osserva la porta stringendo i pugni con più forza, lui era Max, non si sarebbe mai arreso. Con forza bussa alla porta vedendolo aprire con rabbia, non ascolta le sue parole e si spinge dentro voltandosi poi verso di lui. "Io non mi arrendo, voglio farlo con te."

Si passa una mano sul volto esasperato "si può sapere che diavolo farnetichi? Cosa sono adesso queste richieste, dici sempre che per stare con me bisogna essere disperati, hai cambiato idea? O forse sei disperato?" Accenna un sorriso divertito osservandolo con arroganza.

Guarda il suo tono di sfida e alla fine risponde "si, sono disperato, non riesco a toglierti dalla testa, io non so cosa mi prenda ma questa voglia mi sta distruggendo."

Lo ascolta avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo "inginocchiati, se mi vuoi allora prepara il mio cazzo per averti" gli afferra piano il volto con una mano e poi lo lascia andare un po' bruscamente.

Stringe i pugni per poi inginocchiarsi dinanzi a lui, sapeva che stava dando vanità a lui, sapeva che si stava mettendo in sottomissione per lui ma... Ma lui voleva, voleva averlo e poi buttare al cesso quel dannato desiderio.

Lo guarda afferrandogli i capelli strattonandolo leggermente in modo che lo guardasse negli occhi "non fare scherzi o giuro che te ne faccio pentire Max" lo lascia andare osservandolo leccarsi le labbra.

Si massaggia appena dove gli aveva tirato i capelli prima di abbassare i box dell'uomo, a quanto pare dormiva solo in box e canottiera. Si avvicina al suo membro inspirando il suo odore, aveva pensato a questo momento un'infinità di volte, adesso aveva modo di realizzarlo, doveva solo stare calmo e giocarsi bene le carte, poi ognuno per la sua strada, almeno lo sperava. Comincia a carezzare il membro con la mano su e giù, non seguiva un ritmo troppo frenetico, voleva che anche in lui nascesse il fuoco che lo stava divorando. Lo guarda negli occhi prima di tirare fuori la lingua poggiandola sulla punta, chiude gli occhi, non aveva un sapore così terribile come pensava. Mette la punta in bocca cominciando a succhiarla con dolcezza mentre la lingua vi girava attorno, la mano continuava il suo percorso aumentando di un po' il ritmo. Finalmente anche lui cominciava a essere duro, davvero duro, adesso poteva abbassarsi maggiormente sul suo membro cominciando a muoversi piano su e giù, si abbassa lasciando che il membro di lui gli toccasse la gola e poi lo faceva uscire quasi completamente e di nuovo giù ad un ritmo più crescente. Lo fa uscire dalla bocca guardandolo negli occhi, sembrava gelido ma al momento questa espressione lo eccitava da morire, la camera era nella penombra, molto meglio, non voleva che lo vedesse in volto. Scende più giù con la lingua percorrendo il suo membro fino ad arrivare alle palle, le accarezza con forza con le mani spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui mordicchiandole appena e succhiandole senza interrompere il movimento della mano, si interrompe sentendosi strattonare i capelli.

Lo guarda negli occhi, passa un dito sulle sue labbra ripulendole dalla saliva, a quanto pare lo aveva sottovalutato e il piccolo ci sapeva davvero fare, lo allontana appena da se per poi indicargli il letto. "Mettiti li e preparati per me, voglio vederti."

Si alza e raggiunge il letto vedendolo avvicinarsi ma non curandosi di guardarlo, si infila due dita in bocca cominciando a leccarle facendo in modo che lui lo vedesse per bene. Fa passare la lingua tra le dita muovendosi su di esse come se fosse un membro, quando si sente pronto sistema i cuscini in modo da tenersi più sollevato, divarica per bene le gambe prima di cominciare a massaggiare circolarmente l'ano. Sentiva l'anello di muscoli reagire sotto i suoi tocchi, chiude gli occhi immaginando che fosse lui a toccarlo, cerca di rilassare il corpo prima di spingere un dito in se. Stringe appena i denti, aveva provato un po' di dolore, non riusciva a rilassarsi, voleva essere pronto il prima possibile, voleva che lui lo vedesse come un suo pari e non come un mocciosetto viziato che faceva capricci per ottenere qualcosa. Spinge il secondo dito in lui inarcandosi appena lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore, lo aveva fatto tante volte, si era toccato ogni volta dopo quei sogni particolarmente spinti, perché non riusciva proprio ora? Perché? "Dannazione..." Si sentiva così terribilmente frustrato prima di sentire il suo tocco.

Nota che il ragazzo si sentiva agitato, non si stava dando tempo e rischiava di farsi male, 'ma guardalo, è disposto davvero a tutto.' Si avvicina a lui cominciando a leccarlo vicino all'ano e alle dita, lo sente sussultare appena ma non si ferma, sapeva che per non farsi male doveva rilassarsi, lentamente fa muovere le sue dita tirandole fuori, con la lingua passa ad occuparsi del suo buco. Lo massaggia dolcemente sulle gambe, lo sente aprirle maggiormente e il buco rilassarsi, quando lo ritiene sufficientemente rilassato gli spinge dentro un dito, era entrato facilmente, adesso lo sentiva gemere di piacere, non di dolore. Infila un secondo dito senza smettere di accarezzarlo con la lingua, quella bocca sapeva essere molto più dolce ora che chiamava il suo nome con desiderio. Si solleva sovrastandolo poggiando le mani ai lati del suo volto guardandolo. "Chiedimelo, dimmi che lo vuoi..."

Apre gli occhi osservandolo, si sentiva completamente avvolto da quel corpo, sentiva il rossore farsi ancora più forte, aveva davvero caldo adesso "fottiti."

Chiude gli occhi sospirando "allora va fuori di qua" apre gli occhi e lo guarda serio.

Poggia le mani sulle sue spalle "no, no non voglio" lascia scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia "ti voglio, ti voglio Val."

Si abbassa poggiando la fronte alla sua prima di dargli un bacio a stampo, non sapeva perché ma gli era sembrato naturale. Comincia a spingersi piano in lui vedendolo inarcarsi, non lo spinge dentro tutto ma si ritrae e poi affonda un po' di più, effettua il movimento un paio di volte prima di riuscire a spingersi completamente dentro. Si sente stringere dal ragazzo e lo bacia delicatamente sul volto prima di cominciare a muoversi quando lo sente implorare. Fa scivolare la mano lungo i loro corpi fino ad arrivare al membro del ragazzo, lo vede reagire stringendosi maggiormente a lui graffiandolo con le unghie. Comincia a spingersi in lui e allo stesso tempo a muovere la mano sul suo cazzo, col pollice va a carezzare la punta masturbandolo con il liquido pre-seminale, man mano che aumentava le spinte aumentava il movimento della mano, lo osserva contorcersi sotto di lui, si stende leggermente su di lui sovrastandolo cominciando a fare affondi più decisi. Doveva aver toccato un punto particolare perché adesso il ragazzo non riusciva più a trattenere la voce, si agitava contro il suo corpo ma lo teneva giù con facilità. Lo sente venire tra i loro corpi, aumenta la velocità, era riuscito ad eccitarlo da impazzire, chiude gli occhi venendo in lui sospirando di piacere restando ancora un momento in lui, accarezzandogli un fianco, prima di uscire e stendersi accanto a lui. Riprende fiato per qualche minuto prima di parlare "allora? Per quale motivo lo hai fatto?" Si volta verso di lui notando che stava dormendo, scuote la testa accennando un sorriso divertito prima di coprirlo, si stende al suo fianco lasciandolo fare quando si avvicina a lui, lo stringe con un braccio guardando l'ora, erano le quattro passate, si passa una mano tra i capelli ancora sudati e cerca di dormire un paio di ore.

Si sveglia notando il ragazzo seduto a letto, stava in silenzio e guardava un punto fisso dinanzi a se "buongiorno Max."

Stringe appena le coperte, sapeva che doveva andare via ma non aveva voluto, si volta verso di lui vedendolo mettersi seduto a sua volta. "Buongiorno Valtteri."

Si passa le mani sul volto guardandolo poi "allora? Come mai sei venuto da me? Era un gioco per sperimentare qualcosa?"

Si passa una mano tra i capelli, era sveglio da un paio di ore, aveva pensato molto, aveva pensato al fatto che cercasse le attenzione del finlandese, anche solo facendolo arrabbiare. Aveva pensato a quello di cui aveva parlato con i suoi amici, aveva pensato a quello che aveva detto Charles. 'Sei innamorato, ecco cosa mi ha detto, ci ho riflettuto, ci ho riflettuto molto.' Si volta verso di lui, adesso poteva notare la sua aria confusa, si avvicina al suo volto e lo bacia, non era un bacio aggressivo ma dolce. Non era innamorato di lui, cioè non proprio, ma la verità è che se ne era infatuato. Si era infatuato di lui, adesso che l'uomo ricambiava il suo bacio sentiva solo confermare quello su cui aveva ragionato in queste ore. Aveva vinto la sua paura di parlargli, di chiedergli di volerlo, aveva accettato di essere cotto di lui, poteva anche accettare di provare ad avere una storia con lui no? Si insomma, di provare a convincerlo. "Io, ho una cotta per te..."

Sbuffa una risata "tu innamorato di me?"

"Una cotta, ho una cotta."

Ride "okok, una cotta, ma il tuo è uno scherzo o..."

"Scherzo? Ma quale scherzo? Credi che mi sarei fatto scopare per un banale scherzo? Io sono serio."

"Ok, sei serio, e cosa vorresti allora?"

Si massaggia un braccio leggermente nervoso "vorrei provarci, insomma, provare con te... Si dai hai capito..." Si sente zittire da un bacio e gli cinge il collo con le braccia ricambiando il bacio.

Lo guarda negli occhi "sarai più rispettoso?"

"No, assolutamente no, io mi diverto troppo a battibeccare con te, insomma, col mio ragazzo?"

Ridacchia stringendolo a se divertito scuotendo la testa "ecco, va bene così, lasciamo stare."

Resta poggiato a lui, provava un po' di fastidio ma nulla di grave, chiude gli occhi e ripensa a quella parola, innamorato. Ok, non era una semplice cotta, credeva di starsi innamorando velocemente di lui, non poteva sapere come sarebbe finita ma era pronto a giocarsi tutte le sue carte.


End file.
